dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Trazyn the Infinite
Trazyn is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a thief and a collector. Appearance Trazyn is a Necron, standing a foot taller than your regular Necron Warrior. He wears a large, golden, hoodlike armor, which also includes a long, purple cape. Trazyn carries a large staff, about two feet taller than he stands, and pulsates with ancient energies. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * Empathic Obliterator – The Empathic Obliterator is a unique Necron staff carried by Trazyn the Infinite everywhere he goes. This terrible weapon is rightly feared by his enemies, and there is a dark rumour that the staff contains technology derived from that of the long extinct Old Ones. When an enemy is slain by the staff, a psionic shockwave bursts forth from his body, potentially killing nearby creatures of a similar mind and purpose. Hence, an entire squad can be wiped out with a single blow of this horrific weapon. The Empathic Obliterator suits the personal combat style of Trazyn, as he disdains physical combat with "inferior" beings of flesh and blood and prefers to cleave them apart with as little fuss as possible. * Mindshackle Scarabs – A Mindshackle Scarab is a specialised Canoptek Scarab variant that is one of the Necrons’ chief methods for controlling sentient alien races. At the bearer’s command, a swarm of these tiny robotic scarabs bury into the victim’s head and bypass his or her cerebral functions, turning the victim into little more than a puppet under the control of the scarabs’ master. When released during combat, they can be used to force a person to attack his own forces for at least a short time before he can wrest back control of his mind. Abilities *Like all Necrons, Trazyn's body is built from the self-repairing living metal known as Necrodermis. As befits one of his lofty rank, Trazyn's body is of superior craftsmanship and richly adorned, clearly announcing his status and allowing him to repair even the most grievous of wounds in a matter of moments. *Trazyn can teleport to another body, even if his original isn't badly wounded. He can also warp back to his tombworld with whatever's in his hands. Personality Like all Necrons, Trazyn has a sort of superiority complex against all other races, deeming them "inferior". HOWEVER, Trazyn is not going to instantly murder you for being a human. Instead, he will kindly ask for you to be ruled over by him/ he will ask for all your artifacts. Trazyn is a kleptomaniac, meaning he will try and take whatever he deems valuable enough to be put into his collection. Pre-Clash Biography The vast and numberless vaults burrowed through the Tomb World of Solemnace are crowded with technologies so rare and sublime that any Adeptus Mechanicus Tech-priest would give the life of several close colleagues just to know that they existed. The sunken chambers of the galleries are crowded with artefacts of all forms: the fabled Wraithbone choir of the Eldar Altansar Craftworld, the preserved head of Sebastian Thor, the ossified husk of an Enslaver, and a giant of a man clad in baroque Power Armour, his face contorted in a permanent scream, to name but a few. It is a hoard ever growing, for history is always on the march, and Trazyn strives to keep pace. Alas, few worlds willingly give up the artefacts Trazyn seeks of them, selfishly clutching onto the few meaningful things of their civilisation rather than offering them up to be preserved through the ages. In such circumstances, Trazyn has little choice but to muster his armies and take them by force -- if this results in the destruction of a city, a planet or an entire sector of the galaxy, so be it. Most impressive of all Solemnace's wonders are the prismatic galleries, winding chambers of statuary recapturing events from galactic history that Trazyn deems worthy of preservation, ranging on scale from the last high council of the ldharae Craftworld, to the sprawling massacres on Tragus. The prismatic galleries are populated not with mere sculpture, but living beings transmuted into hard-light holograms by arcane technology. Some such statues are nothing less than the original enactors of history, frozen in the moment of triumph or defeat and whisked away to Solemnace to forever stand as testament to their deeds. Occasionally a statue will be destroyed, shattered by a malfunctioning Canoptek Wraith's collision. The collapse of a gallery's ceiling or, as happened on one catastrophic occasion, a fire fight between Trazyn's warrior-servants and the entourage of an all-too-curious Inquisitor (most of whom now constitute their own display in one of the upper galleries), have also led to unforeseen damage. Such events drive Trazyn to frustration, for he must halt his search for fresh acquisitions and seek out replacements. Of course, few of the statues are replaceable, but there are no rules to Trazyn's galleries save those that he himself decides upon. If he decides one of the hard-light tableaus fulfils its function with substitutes -- however inaccurate -- then he will acquire them. Fully one tenth of his "Death of Lord Solar Macharius" gallery is populated by holographic Imperial Guardsmen whose uniforms are three hundred standard years astray from historical fact, but Trazyn cares only for the spectacle, not the details of bootlaces and buttonholes. Once Trazyn has resolved to refresh his galleries, he does so with great urgency, seeking out campaigning armies, vulnerable garrisons or populated worlds with flawed planetary defences. Depending on the scale of losses, replenishment might be achieved by a few simple kidnappings by low-flying Night Scythes, or may need a more substantial mobilisation to process and catalogue portions of the planetary population. Nor are other Necron Tomb Worlds immune to Trazyn’s attentions. In his mind, other Necrons are no more trustworthy than aliens when it comes to guardianship of the artefacts he craves. Thus Trazyn makes little distinction between artefacts held on alien worlds and those possessed by his own kind. The resulting indiscrete "liberations" have rendered him persona non grata on several Tomb Worlds. He is forbidden entirely from the catacombs of Mandragora under pain of death, following a long-ago attempt to spirit away the Staff of the Destroyer, and welcomed on Moebius on the strict understanding that his arrival will in some way improve the standing of the ruling Nekthyst Dynasty. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *Trazyn is an infamous figure in the Warhammer Fandom for his debauchery and his appearance in The Fall of Cadia, where he appeared to help the humans for no apparent reason. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:H Category:Necrons Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Thieves Category:Aliens Category:Skeletons Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Male